


Who is she?

by mmacy



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmacy/pseuds/mmacy
Summary: He should've known someone would find out at some point. He should've know they'd be the first one's to ask. He should've known that they'd question why he didn't seem to grab drinks with them anymore.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Blake Moran, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> here's some fun drama filled with workplace teasing that probably should be taken much more seriously...
> 
> here's a little bit of Jay for LittleSweetCheeks

Who is she?

~MS~

“Who are you dating?” 

“I told you—” He shrugs. “—I’m not seeing anyone.” But he can’t help the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips

“Oh, he’s definitely dating someone,” Daisy comments as she pushes out of her chair and makes for the platter of pastries that sits atop the buffet— he’d bought them this morning, and although it was well into the afternoon the Secretary had yet to have the chance to take what she likes… he hopes Daisy chooses one of the blueberry scones. 

“Is it Kelly from third?” Matt pipes up from the corner. He’d been abnormally quiet this morning, maybe still licking his wounds from the tongue lashing that he’d bet his paycheck he’d received— the phone call between the Secretary and Nadine had been brutal enough. He would know, she was tucked against his side when she picked up the call well before the sun had come up. “I heard she broke up with sweater vest guy. You know from—”

Daisy looks over her shoulder. “OMB?” 

Matt snaps his fingers and then points towards her. “OMB,” he repeats. 

“Brown haired Kelly?” Jay asks from across the table. 

“Yeah. You know the one who wears the headbands,” Matt says.

He shakes his head, deciding he’d rather do binders alone than listen to this conversation, no matter how late he’d be here. 

“She has been hanging around your desk quite a bit.” Daisy walks back towards the table, cup of coffee in her right hand, and in her left—

“Ah, put the bear claw back,” he tells her. She makes a face, but he won’t give in, not with what happened last time. “Not for you,” he mumbles. 

His eyes fall back to the table. “And I’m not dating Kelly,” he says as he picks up a pile of papers. 

“But you are dating someone?” Matt asks. 

He paperclips the top before sliding the stack across the table to Jay. “No.” 

Jay eyes him. “So, you’re telling me you’ve bailed on our plans for the last three weekends in a row because of?” 

He glances up. “I was tired.” 

“And you can’t come out tonight because you’re too tired again?” 

He flashes a smile. “I’m looking forward to a quiet weekend at home, yes.” 

The room pauses, and then— “Man Kelly has you whipped,” Matt says. 

He was whipped, but not by Kelly.

He takes a deep breath, reminding himself that he did in fact like these people. 

And before he could bite back a reply through clenched teeth, Nadine steps out from the Secretary’s office, and takes three steps into the conference room before— “Daisy—” Her eyebrows raise. “—my office,” she says before turning and walking out towards the main hall.

He’d never seen daisy follow so fast, like a puppy being led outside after peeing on the rug. 

“I should go too.” Matt stands. “I’m pretty sure this involves me.” He disappears through the open doors. 

“Okay,” Jay says, drawing out the last syllable. He looks up from his stack, and— “Do you know what that’s about?” 

“Unfortunately,” he mutters as he staples two pages together. 

They work in silence for the next hour. An hour in which the majority of staffers seem to clear out from the seventh floor, leaving a handful of seniors to finish up clearing away the messes of the week. Of course, he doesn’t notice the dwindling number of people on the floor, the now dark offices, and the slowly fading sun until Matt pops his head in the room, telling Jay he’d meet him at the bar. 

Footsteps disappear down the hall, and then— “Are you gonna tell me who she is?”

He looks up, eyebrows pushing up towards his hairline. 

Jay’s lips shrug. “Or he?” 

He lets out a breath. “I told you I’m not dating anyone.” He pushes a binder forwards so he can make room for the next. He glances to the right, counting how many were left in the last stack— six. “I’m more than single, I’m—” 

“Blake.” 

He turns.

Her head’s down, nose buried in a folder, probably one of the briefs he’d put on her desk sometime around lunch. 

He pushes out of his chair and by the time he’d taken the few steps over to her, she’s already pointing out something on the paper. And while she does, he steps up behind her, leaning in, as he absentmindedly snakes an arm around her middle, hand settling low on her hip. 

“Change around my lunch on Monday so I have time to make this meeting.” She looks up over the frames of her glasses. “I know it may seem unconventional for me to go, but—"

“But it’s important?” He interrupts. 

She smiles. “More than important. This could change the entire way in which we approach our water security policy.” 

“Consider it penciled in,” He says as he takes the folder she’s now shoving into his hand. 

She steps up to the buffet, and his arm falls away. 

“Do it in pen,” She jokes. 

“I’ll do one better and let Russell Jackson know you’ll be attending.” 

He cringes as she pours herself a cup of coffee— she’ll be up all night. And then— “You got them.” She smiles as she moves the bear claw onto a plate. 

“That’s my job isn’t it? Feeding your cravings.” His voice has a bit too much tease to it for not being alone, but it’s not like they didn’t tease before. She throws a look over her shoulder, catching his eye before letting her own roam downwards. 

She hums as she turns back— she spoons a spoonful of sugar into her mug. 

“Jay,” she says. “Go home.” 

“Actually, ma’am he’s going out.” 

“Ah.” She turns, hands full. “Well go have fun then.” 

They share one last glance before— “I’ll be in my office,” she says as she walks through the doorway. 

He turns back to the table, fully prepared to reiterate the Secretary’s order for Jay to go home, or rather go meet Matt at whatever bar they’d chosen to wall up in tonight, but the face that meets his is stern, it’s—

“You’re not.” 

It’s not a question. 

“What are you talking about?” He asks as he moves back to his chair— he picks up the next binder before he sits. 

“I’ve seen it before you know,” he says. “Those looks. Those touches.” He pauses. “I know what it looks like.” 

He thinks maybe Nadine and Marsh weren’t too careful after all.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mutters. 

Jay pushes back his chair. “You’re seeing her?” He whispers. 

He should avoid the question. He should stand from his chair and walk out of the building, not bothering to clear out his desk— It’s what he told himself when they’d first gotten involved… when they’d crossed that final line separating the relationship from being able to be explained away, to if found out, her marriage would certainly end in divorce. He’d told himself once the first person caught wind of what was going on between the two of them, he’d walk away, but that was before. Before he’d gotten himself completely tied up… Before the time to walk away had actually came. 

At what point did he become attached to her? To the rush of heat that burned in his cheeks as she walked into a room? To the stolen stares, and the thrill of the forbidden moments? 

He was screwed. 

And the worst part? He didn’t seem to care, not yet at least. 

“I wouldn’t call it that.” 

Jay stands. “This only ends badly for you.”

“Jay—”

He holds up his hand. “I’m leaving.” He pauses. “I advise you do the same.” 

~MS~

-Three weeks later-

He spots them from the door, and the next few minutes are spent pushing his way through the group of people that had decided to take up residence in front of the entry way, although, being a Friday night, the rest of the place was just as packed. 

“Hey.” Matt spots him first. He smiles, arms open wide, showing he’s excited he’d decided to show, although the smile could also be attributed to already being a few drinks in. 

Jay swivels on the barstool. “Did she cancel on you?” 

“She— It was more of a mutual agreement,” He says.

“So, there is a she?” Matt points a finger in his direction.

“There is a she,” he confirms as he takes the barstool to the left of Jay. 

Matt brings a hand down against the bar. “I expect details when I get back,” he says before turning— bathroom maybe? He watches as he disappears into the group of people hovering near the booths. 

“What happened?” Jay asks. “She had to get home to Henry?” He begins to laugh but when he glances in his direction his lips fall to a frown. “What happened?” He repeats, but this time in genuine concern. 

“Henry.” He swallows. “He found out.” 

“How?” 

His eyes fall. “He decided to surprise her.” His finger runs over a heart that’s carved into the top of the bar— He wonders if the two people the initials belonged to were still together… If they were together at all. “Brought her dinner.” He shakes his head. “He hasn’t been to the office in weeks.” 

“Okay.”

“Security must have let him up.” He sucks in a breath. “Turns out he’d called her three times. Me twice.” He taps his finger against the wood. “I had her bent over her desk when he walked in,” he whispers. 

“You need a drink,” Jay says as he sends a gesture to the bartender. 

“Or twelve,” he mumbles. 

He sees Jay look around before he leans in. “How did he react?”

“As you’d expect,” he says as the bartender sets a cup and a coaster in front of him. And once the woman turns— “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s throwing her clothes out onto the street as we speak.” His fingers wrap around the glass. “I haven’t allowed myself to think about what he’ll possibly do to me.” 

“What are you gonna do?” 

His mouth opens, but Matt steps up next to him and slings an arm around his shoulder— he wouldn’t know what to say anyways. 

“Is she good in bed?” Matt asks.

He huffs as he looks to Jay. 

He chuckles as he lifts his drink to his lips. “Don’t answer that.” 

“Very,” he tells Matt. 

Jay shakes his head as he sips, and— “She’s real kinky.” Jay chokes on his drink. “Ties, toys… And she’s got a real fetish for workplace sex.”

“I could have gone without knowing that,” Jay says as Matt slaps him on the back.

“Hot and heavy on the seventh floor,” Matt jokes. “Do we know her?” 

He picks up his drink. “Not even a little.”

“It’s good to see you’re taking this seriously,” Jay says. 

He raises his glass to his lips and— “This is how I cope.” He takes a swig, and then— “And alcohol.” He throws back the last of the scotch. “Lots of alcohol.” 

“Looks like you’re gonna need it,” Jay mutters, as he nods towards the door.

And there stepping in off the sidewalk is Henry McCord.


End file.
